


Every Sound

by cross



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Queer Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross/pseuds/cross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya and Jun have sex in a closet at Sevens. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Sound

"Are you sure?"

Tatsuya hisses in Jun's ear something rushed and insincere; if Jun wasn't sure then his pants wouldn't be unbuttoned and he wouldn't be grinding against the knee pushed up in between his legs. And Tatsuya knows he's more than sure despite their location -- a scarcely used storage closet at Sevens -- because if they cared they wouldn't have ended up there in the first place.

"It was your idea," Jun breathes, abandoning the wall behind him to lean in and return the favor with a hand to the bulge in Tatsuya's pants, squeezing him through the fabric and prodding teasing fingers underneath at the tense spot he can barely reach beneath the seam. Tatsuya groans and tilts his head back, pleased to let Jun reciprocate the touches. He catches the volume of his own groan far too late but bites back his next nonetheless, opting instead to keep his mouth busy with Jun's -- a messy clash of lips that would be embarrassing if they could see a damn thing in the darkness, but the need for politeness or permission went out the door as soon as the closet light went out.

Or perhaps it had never existed in the first place. They acted in perfect sync whether they were on the battlefield or in the bedroom, and neither of them had ever bothered to wonder what sex was like with someone who couldn't understand your thoughts or your most basic desires, who didn't know by instinct where you liked to be touched and how to find those elusive places on your body that would turn you to jelly with a kiss. Anyone who would give up something like this is a fool. Few would be so lucky to find the joy of familiarity and the excitement of spontaneity in the same partner, a quality discovered through mutual trust, though they stood fast to the belief that no bond like theirs had ever existed before and none would come after.

Amidst the kiss, Jun earns a possessive squeeze to his backside for his lie. It hadn't been Tatsuya's idea, but he doesn't care enough to argue, despite the silly insinuation that he would be prone to such impulse. There was nothing to complain about, and he likes it when Jun takes charge, and he likes it even more when Jun calls the shots yet still demands Tatsuya's so-called dominance, with the nerve to boss him around even when he's balls-deep inside him. Tatsuya doesn't fail to notice the way Jun's cock stiffens and tugs at the front of his underwear when his fingers slip beneath the waistband and down his bare ass, and like he'd planned it all along he drops to his knees on the floor and gives Jun the gentlest shove against the wall behind him. He lands against it with a clunk, resting on his tailbone and trying not to go weak in the knees with Tatsuya's hot breath inches from the ache in his groin.

" _Haa --_ " is all Jun can manage before Tatsuya mutters a warning. "Don't be so noisy."

He parts Jun's legs and yanks down his underwear without hesitation. For all of their encounters, Tatsuya had almost always been slow and gentle, because that was how Jun liked to blow him, with kisses all over his cock and his pretty rosy lips sucking him off until he'd tug at Jun's hair and push all of himself inside. It seemed sensible to return what felt good to him even if he was sure he could never be as delicate or pleasing. (For Jun, though, he could damn well try.)

This time, though, Tatsuya doesn't have the patience for wetting every inch of him with his tongue, or even for fondling him in anticipation. He's as hard as he needs to be and Tatsuya grips Jun's side, leaning on him and rubbing a thumb rough inside his thigh. (And maybe even getting a kick out of the way Jun tightens with each rigid circle rubbed into it.) Jun holds steady to Tatsuya's demand to keep quiet and cups his cheeks in his hands instead, a tender motion of approval and an "I love you" that needs no voice to be understood.

But it's difficult to stick to his guns when Tatsuya's mouth finds his erection -- all of it, without hesitation, without warning or preparation. The hot wet heat of his tongue and throat engulfing his length is almost startling. Jun groans something that could have been a swear: " _Shhh..._ ", despite his distaste for vulgarity, but his usual senses have escaped him and he catches himself with a hand over his mouth, to mute his own breaths. And for Tatsuya, that he almost drove Jun to swearing is a reward in itself; it's moments like these that remind him they crave the same pleasures. _("You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Tatsuya had said the first time Jun went down on him. "It's not like you're getting anything out of it." Jun puzzled at that and shook his head. "Nothing feels better for me than making you happy, Tatsuya.")_ It was both selfish and generous, and he wishes he'd taken off his own pants before settling down because each time Jun breathes and rocks his hips in a gentle rhythm with Tatsuya's mouth he feels the aggravating strain of his pants against his cock, aching for its own release.

Tatsuya's tongue presses against all of Jun's erection, a fine addition to the friction of his lips and the way he swallows sticky precome without pulling a face and how he looks with his eyes shut. He had complimented Jun on his long lashes and cute face when their positions were reversed, and it's Jun's turn to watch now, when he's not focused on preventing the wave of orgasm from washing over him too soon. _"When did you learn how to do that?"_ , he wants to ask, but he has his answer right in front of him. Instead he grips Tatsuya's shoulders hard, nails digging into sweat damp skin, and spreads his legs further, giving him invitation to explore. His thin and delicate frame makes it too easy to slink a hand beneath him and to press a wet finger at his entrance, something that never fails to make Jun red in the face no matter how many times they've done it for each other. The finger slips inside him with ease and he squirms against the wall, grabbing for the shelf at his side to rock back and forth. The creak of the old shelf and the footsteps of students in the distance send shivers down their spines and Jun breathes through his nose once again knowing that a single noisy gasp could draw suspicion from even the most inattentive loiterer in the halls.

(And what would Dad say if his son was caught fucking another boy -- on school premises, no less? Nothing fearsome enough to stop either of them now.)

Tatsuya curls a finger inside him and Jun makes a grab at his hand, stroking a free finger with one of his in a silent demand to slip in another. His lips let Jun's length go free when he feels the heat of climax creeping up in him, and he wipes sticky come from the corner of his mouth before standing up and not taking his fingers out of him even for a moment. It's a bit awkward to be bent this low, but with his hand beneath him it makes for a good kiss. Despite the frustration of being denied his finish and left with a pulsing need for release he's eager to kiss him again, even if he can taste himself on Tatsuya's lips and tongue.

 _You didn't finish._ Jun catches Tatsuya's tongue with his own and rides his fingers as hard as he can, accidentally jabbing his elbow into the wall behind him in his enthusiasm.

 _Yet._ Tatsuya gives his fingers a sharp push deeper inside and Jun gasps into the kiss in approval.

The door of the closet rattles when Tatsuya pushes him up against the wall and pulls his fingers away. Jun's hands find Tatsuya's pants in the dark once again and he hikes them all the way down to be kicked off into a corner.

And now that they're both bare from the waist down, Tatsuya stops and takes a deep breath before resting his hands on Jun's hips, pulling him closer and rutting gently against his thigh in movements so soft one might think he's a different person from who he was just a moment ago. Jun arches his hips against him, wrapping his arms around his neck and not bothering to mask the flutter in his heart and body when Tatsuya's erection brushes against his, hot skin on hot skin waiting for release. He presses his lips to Tatsuya's neck, and collarbone, and his chest, and flicks his tongue over his nipple, before licking a hot trail back up his body and kissing him on the mouth again. An exchange of kisses, from the romantic to the playful, and with light peeking in from under the door they manage to catch each other's gazes and reaffirm what they both already know: _I only have eyes for you._

Jun whines at the grind of Tatsuya's erection on his thigh, and Tatsuya picks him up in his arms with a grunt under his breath. It's no easy feat holding him up against the wall, despite the fact that Jun is small and light, but they fit together so well that he can't complain. He presses the tip of his cock to Jun's entrance and rubs a slick hand over his own length in hopes of easing any discomfort, and makes a silent apology to Jun in advance. If Jun is worried, it doesn't show; he squirms against the tip of his erection and whispers something that sounds a little too much like "please" for Tatsuya to resist him any longer. He holds Jun in his arms and pushes himself inside, unable to stifle a groan from the pleasure of tight heat. Jun gasps -- it hurts, just a bit, with less preparation than he's used to, but the pain subsides as quick as it comes. Before Tatsuya can ask if he's okay, Jun hugs him tighter around his neck, a warm and needy gesture and a quiet plea to continue.

He rolls his hips into Jun, pounding into his sweet spot, and buries his face in the nape of Jun's neck. It's hard not to moan each time Tatsuya thrusts into him and indeed he fails more than once, with hushed whines into his ear and hungry whispers of his name ("Tatsuya, please; Tatsuya, harder."). Jun's hand finds his own cock and he shamelessly works to finish himself off each time Tatsuya pushes into him until he's shaking again.

"Harder? Really?"

"...Yes, really." Jun huffs and rolls his eyes at the ceiling.

Tatsuya hesitates, but they've gotten this far, so he ignores the shaking of the shelves and the brooms and the buckets around them and fucks him harder and deeper, his own cock quivering with excitement when Jun yelps and digs his nails so hard into his skin that he might be drawing blood.

"Shhhh," Tatsuya murmurs, casting a glance at the door, and with his face pressed into his neck again he sucks at his skin, something that's sure to leave a mark beneath Jun's pressed white shirts. Jun kicks a foot into Tatsuya's side in protest -- _stop, it'll leave a hickey!_ \-- and Tatsuya jerks back and gives him an unamused look in the darkness.

"You said to be quiet." Jun shifts, rolling his head back against the wall and rocking his hips to get comfortable on his cock again.

"Yeah, but you didn't need to do that," Tatsuya mumbles. Jun smirks and Tatsuya pulls him down hard by his hips to push himself inside as far as he can go in retort.

"H-Hey -- _Tatsuya_ \--" His words are lost when Tatsuya fucks him as hard as he can into the wall and Jun can only grip him from dear life, with his own finish sneaking up on him. He comes hard into his hand as his lover fights to reach his climax, with heat pulsing through his lower body when Jun tightens around him. Tatsuya says no name when he comes and Jun takes his gasp away from him with a locking of lips and hot breaths shared. They don't break apart when Tatsuya finally pulls out; Jun drags him down to the floor instead and they sit together in a pile of their shed clothes, sweat, and stickiness.

The closet is quiet again, save for their panting and the sounds of kisses in afterglow. Tatsuya pushes Jun's hair back out of his eyes and kisses them both, open-mouthed gentle touches he was only passionate enough for after making love to him. They were moments Jun treasured, when Tatsuya found the courage among his indecision to romance him, to do whatever came to mind first rather than waffling until Jun made a move. He leans into him, and Tatsuya's embrace is warm against the chilly air of the closet slipping in through the vents in the ceiling (how had he not noticed it before?).

"Ah, Tatsuya..." Jun nestles his face in his chest, looking up at him with wide eyes just barely seen.

"Hm?" Tatsuya rests his chin on Jun's head and shuts his eyes, vaguely hoping Jun will announce that it's naptime.

"We probably shouldn't stay in here."

Tatsuya huffs and shakes his head.

"But what if a teacher opens the door..."

At that, Tatsuya's eyes shoot open and he presses his forehead to Jun's, staring him down in abject horror as if to beg Jun not to say such awful things. The idea of Saeko-sensei finding him naked in a closet with a guy from another school is all the motivation he needs to carry on elsewhere.


End file.
